Connecting to the endplates of vertebral bodies is useful in at least some spinal fusion procedures and in at least some vertebral body replacement procedures. Spinal fusion procedures are often effective to restore proper vertebral spacing and relieve pressure on nerves and consequent pain. Also, it is sometimes necessary to remove one or more vertebrae, or a portion of the vertebrae, from the human spine in response to various pathologies. For example, one or more of the vertebrae may become damaged as a result of tumor growth, or may become damaged by a traumatic or other event. Removal, or excision, of a vertebra may be referred to as a vertebrectomy. Excision of a generally anterior portion, or vertebral body, of the vertebra may be referred to as a corpectomy. An implant is usually placed between the remaining vertebrae to provide structural support for the spine as a part of a corpectomy or vertebrectomy. This may generally be referred to as vertebral body replacement.
Endplate connections have been accomplished traditionally in the art with the aid of screws, spikes, teeth, keels, penetrations into the endplates, and various other fasteners and techniques. However, the prior art has been limited in supplying a solution that provides significant fixation across the interface between an implant and a vertebral endplate that may be delivered with minimal disruption to the surrounding tissues and with minimal surgical manipulation of the vertebral endplate. Further, in some circumstances, it would be advantageous to add stabilizing material inside vertebrae to which an implant is being connected and to provide mechanisms for stabilizing or adhesive materials to interact with the vertebrae.
Connections between bones and implants may also be useful in replacing bones or portions of joints or appendages such as the legs and arms, or other bones. Examples include, but are not limited to, a femur, tibia, fibula, humerus, radius, ulna, phalanges, clavicle, and any of the ribs. Use of the mechanisms described and claimed herein are equally applicable to treatment or repair of such bones or appendages.